A Fine Line Between Love and Lust
by Tripptych
Summary: Sasuke's having naughty dreams. Itasasu, yaoi, PWP, brief hardly there SasuNaru. Yaoi, just a one shot.


**Fine Line Between Lust && Love**

By Tripptych / a m b a , y e a h ?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

…

His tongue seared my flesh, burning trails of white heat over my skin as it dragged along the column of my throat. I was moaning and practically purring like a well pet domestic cat when his canines nipped my collar bone, bending my head back further then I thought was possible, my sweat drenched hair brushing the nape of my neck teasingly.

"Moan for me again Sasuke." He groaned lowly and deeply, his chest reverberating against my skin. Complying with his commands, I moaned like a slut with my leg's tightening around his defined hips.

His right hand was pressed against the wall beside my head, holding us balanced while his other groped my backside hard; squeeze and release. I raised my hips from the dresser I was sitting on, pushing more objects and bottles off and to the ground just to grind against the pair of hip's standing between my wantonly spread legs.

I whimpered his name in such a sexually demanding and needy tone that even a porn star would blush, he knew every little button, nerve ending and sensitive spot to push and touch. The very sight of him walking through the door would make my knee's buckle and my heart hammer in the most horrible of ways

"Ngh Itachi" I panted harshly against his shoulder, sparks of hot white shooting up my spine when his head lowered to my navel. That wicked sharp tongue swiping and licking flatly as he avoided my most sensitive spots dodging them in the worst ways and driving me to new heights of sexual frustration.

Twisting my black nail polish chipped fingers through his long hair; I pulled on the tendrils hard and earning myself a groan for my troubles. He nipped my quivering belly once more before pulling away with a satisfied look touching his features. A low whine of frustration escaped my throat, pulling his shirtless body impossibly closer than before, leaving very little room for anything but skin contact.

"Oh baby brother you're _such_a slut" He clicked his tongue beside my ear, sucking the lobe hard and I turned my flushed face to his, my hip's still thrusting against his.

"I know." I cried loudly, his smouldering skin burning me once again. Tugging at his hair for attention, I brought his simmering lips to mine with flourish, moulding and crushing those thin lips hard with mine.

God he tasted amazing. Deft fingers crawled over my skin lightly, brushing my perked nipples till they pointed stiff with attention and begging to be taken between his teeth. Though I hadn't the patience or the tolerance to wait for that, I was horny.

"Stop messing with me and just fuck me Itachi." I said breathless wincing at the painfully obvious erection I was sporting in my tight jeans.

"Did you say you want me too fuck you Sasuke?" He breathed against my lips, the teasing fingers crawling down my body to the bulge in my jeans. Rubbing his fingers hard against the denim, he awaited my answer.

"You know I already asked you, I won't fucking beg like a needy bitch." I seethed through my teeth as he rubbed harder.

Itachi was a sadistic man, he enjoyed it when was in control and had me practically begging him on my knees with pent up sexual pleasure, and I usually give in because I know I want it more than he does. "You are a needy bitch, a slutty, and needy, bitch." Each word was punctuated with hard press against my dick.

"Fucking beg me Sasuke." I breathed harshly as he stopped his motions all together, I whined roughly in the back of my throat. Fuck him and his dominance!

"You can't just stop!" I spluttered as he undone the button on his own black jeans to with a raised an eyebrow at my flushed, panting self.

Pushing the hem of his boxers and jeans down to his knees, Itachi let his dick springing free in all its glory. I groaned at the sight. He really was and impressive sight to behold. His pink pierced tongue swept out to lick his lips teasingly while those hands that had just been worshipping me stroked his own arousal. My pants throbbed in appreciation at the erotic show, pushing myself off the dresser I slipped to the floor.

He watched me crawl over to him on my knees through lidded eyes, his hand pumping leisurely along his dick only stopping once in a while to twist the mushroom head and hiss in pleasure.

"Your fucking beautiful Sasuke" He muttered lowly, long lashes lowered and hooded as he stared down at me. I blushed lightly at the odd compliment from his lips, it wasn't common place.

Reaching up I placed my hands on either side of his hips, scratching the sharp bones lightly while he drew his hand away from his cock. My lashes flickered against my cheeks and I licked my lips in anticipation for the cock mere millimetres away, his heady smell filling my nose.

I closed my mouth around the head of his cock, licking it with flat long licks before pushing my tongue teasingly into the little divot at the end. Itachi's long fingers knotted in my hair in approval. He had always told me I had a perfect mouth, pouty, pink and big enough to hold my own, just right for head.

Widening my mouth further, I slipped more of that stiff desire down my throat, squeezing with my hands where my mouth failed. The thick vein throbbed beautifully against my tongue and hollowed cheeks as I applied suction, a dribble of pre cum shot down my throat.

My unoccupied hand slipped down my body, teasing my nipple and until I fumbled with the button on my jeans, popping it open with practiced ease. The head of Itachi's prick nudged the back of my throat as he thrust his hips, urging me to swallow around him. He moaned lowly, gravelly and so fucking smooth and it spurred me as I stroked myself roughly meeting him thrust for thrust with my mouth.

"Sasuke" He groaned in appreciation at my doings and that left me elated, I twisted the head of my own cock lightly evicting a vibrating hum from my vocal cords.

"Itachi-" I mumbled pulling away with ragged breath, panting just as hard, he looked down at me through his eyelashes, eyebrow raised in question.

"Fuck me." I whined in that desperate voice he loved so much. He must have been closer than I had assumed because I met with no resistance when he nodded, guiding me back to my feet.

"Up on the dresser Sasuke." His voice was hoarse as if he had been the one with the cock in his mouth. I climbed on to the dresser that housed our clothes and spread my legs, pushing the jeans the rest of the way down my body to the floor. Laying back somewhat I was propped up on my elbows as he stood between my legs an all too familiar position.

Spitting in his hand, Itachi lubed himself up adequately with the knowledge that I was still stretched properly from the round we had done not an hour ago. Reaching between us, I grasped is twitching cock, bring the angry head of it to the hole and pushing in.

"No patience" He murmured in my ear as he lent forward his hot breath searing my skin in pleasure.

Running mostly on instinct rather than actually technique, Itachi thrust forward into my heat, filling me with maddening pleasure. I whined lowly as I leant back further; bring my dangling legs up over his forearms. I was maddened with want and lust for my brother, it was an insatiable want and need. He fucked me nice and slow in at a exasperating slow pace, I was on the verge of tears from the lack of force and the tenderness he was using on me.

"Oh fuck me harder, don't be a bitch abo-." I grunted when he obliged a small smirk gracing his defined features in taunting.

"What was that baby brother?"

His hips angled to a point where I no longer had a clear thought or sense of anything other than the pleasure erupting all over my body, quakes of white molten heat and sparks of fiery passion. We were nothing more than a jumbled mass of limbs and body moving in a constant rhythm with each other.

"You're so sexy Sasuke." His voice was lustrous and distorting, whirling away and blurring at the edges as darkness and confusion clouded my mind.

My obsidian eyes blinked through the haze and my ceiling fan came into vision, I was no longer on the cool dresser top having passionate sex with my brother. My heart rate was running a mile a minute and the remanets of my apparent dream drenched my sheets, spreading and cooling on my belly.

Soft snores and exhales breathed against my shoulder, hot puffs of even breath. Naruto laid beside me, content and still asleep in dreamland, a painful twist of guilt and disgust knotted my stomach and I ran my shaking hand through my sweaty bangs, pushing the hair from my clammy face. What the fuck?

…

**This has been edited.**


End file.
